User talk:TzenTaiGuan
Previous Talk Pages September 2016-January 2017 Congratulations Well congratulation on the promotion. Hauptman (talk) 19:26, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Congrats TTG, You're very hardworker :) Central Country (talk) 19:56, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Thanks! I'll do my best to continue improving this wiki. Very grateful for the promotion. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 21:04, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Given your service and contributions so far I have little doubt that you will. Hauptman (talk) 21:14, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Congrats, now I putted you in Administration page, if you need help to GuP Spanish Wiki, like CC or Stand, say me in my wall. Good luck! [[Usuario:Taxcy Marsopas1|'Taxcymus']] }|[ } http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/ }/scale-to-width-down/ }#.png]|http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/ }/scale-to-width-down/ }#.png}} [[User talk:Taxcy Marsopas1|'Contact the traveler']] ||||||| (discusión) 22:16, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Congrats on the promotion. Standardizer (talk) 23:04, January 23, 2017 (UTC) New Section Ah. I see. And thank you very much main kamerad! _________________________________________________________________ I'm not sure you do. You're still forgetting to make a new section and sign off at the bottom on talk pages. Please keep that in mind for future correspondance between yourself and members of this wiki community. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 00:54, January 29, 2017 (UTC) ---- Gup Timeline Hi TTG, Thank you for your comment on the blog. I agree with you when it will be ready to transfert the blog into a proper page. But when the page will be created for the justification of an event's place in the timeline we should use references (instead of using brackets). When I like a series or a universe I like to have an accurate despiction of events, but I admit GuP is a tough one mainly because of the lack of timing mark (especially MLLSD Web Edition one). And for finish a little question, do you think GuP Anthology is canon ????? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 12:54, February 22, 2017 (UTC) You mean like MLLSD? I'm not entirely sure myself. They manage to distance it enough from the plot so that it won't conflict with any new backstory. I would list it as debatable for now. Worse comes to worse, we can always seperate the timelines. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 20:59, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Ok for now I will not put GuP Anthology events I'm already busy enough with the main mangas. I will also add later (for now I'm focusing on translated chapters) some events of untranslated chapters (I own Ribbon Warrior #1-5 (and soon #6), MLLSD #1-7 and I will receive soon LA 2 #1-3... in Japanese of course) but it will be only limited at what I can see as my understanding of Japanese is nearly zero. I will create the Timeline page this week-end because even if it's not entierely finish there's a lot of work to do (I will use the blog a summary and Kinedyme's work on Episode to list all main events) and due to my work I'm not as present as I wanted to, this part of the year is the worst ever in my job. And when I will create the Timeline page I don't know which category(ies) I will attribute to the page. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 00:02, February 23, 2017 (UTC) I have LA2 1-10 in English on my computer, I also have links to 11 in English and 12 in Japanese. Otherwise, take your time with the page, no rush. It's also a bad time of year for me, academic and job wise. I may look into applying some new tag for important pages like timeline and character overview. For now though, I feel like we should focus on creating a format like this: Girls Und Panzer Anime Episode 1 *Miho Nishizumi transfers to Ooarai Girls High School *Miho meets Hana Isuzu and Saori Takebe *Student Council persuade Miho, Hana and Saori to join the Sensha-dō Club *Members of Duck Team, Hippo Team, Anglerfish Team Rabbit Team and Turtle Team join the Sensha-dō Club. This way episodes and information operate in tandem. Also, should bold-face 'major events. ' TzenTaiGuan (talk) 11:31, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Hi TTG I made a first draft of the Timeline page where I cover Little Army events. Tell me what do you think, if I detailled too much or not. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 00:03, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Good start, but I feel like we should make it more concise and be as factual as possible. i.e. *Emi Nakasuga returns to Germany to pursue Sensha-dō. Vows to find her own way and ride tanks with Miho once more. *Miho Nishizumi decides to pursue Sensha-dō, despite her disagreements with the "Nishizumi Style". But good work so far! TzenTaiGuan (talk) 04:56, February 26, 2017 (UTC) I'ld like to ask if i can put some intels that we only see in the manga such as Kikuyo informing Miho that if she lost to Pravda (C10) she will be disown, Erika paying a visit to Miho before the match against KMM or Miho's extended flashback of why she left KMM (both in C15) ??? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 17:46, February 26, 2017 (UTC) At this time, I believe that the Anime takes canon priority. We can make a seperate manga timeline if need be. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 00:47, February 27, 2017 (UTC) I don't think a manga timeline will be necessary, because the manga doesn't differ so much from the anime (except the match against Anzio). I ask you that because I don't really know when Miho runaway from KMM (I don't know where to put it in the timeline), did she runaway after being reprimanded by her mother, did she wait until a reason made her go, how many times she spent out of KMM, why did Shiho or Maho (if Shiho didn't care) don't try to found her ??? The manga shows that Miho left KMM later after the tournament because she wasn't able to save one of her rescued schoolmate from silent bullying. One of the girls she saved transfered because she couldn't bears cold eyes from her schoolmate. I know that in Japan the school year begins in April and the club choise is made shortly after, I think it's nearly impossible to find but I'ld like to guess when the Senshado Tournament beings and where it ends, it would helps me a lot. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 12:58, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Well, it would make sense for the tournament to take place in the winter-early spring, would fit in pretty well in the timeline. I think the general consensus is that Miho left due to being unable to stand Sensha-dō after contributing directly to the loss of her school in the previous tournament. Shiho let her go since she had disgraced the Nishizumi style and Maho was unable to pursue her due to her status as heiress to the Nishizumi school. Reasoning for the Winter early spring part is due to the weather patterns throughout the tournament. It's snowing pretty hard vs. Pravda, and its a relatively clear day in the match against Kuromorimine. Battle vs. Selection University and the Commemorative Cup is also fairly clear with good weather, implying a spring or summer setting. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 15:07, February 27, 2017 (UTC) I'ld rather place the tournament before Xmas, because in MLLSD C9 it's Christmas and all KMM girls (except Koume) already have their grudge against Ooarai and mentions stuff from the finals. I will place the end of the tournament near November because in the Omake 3 Ooarai celebrate their victory during the Anglerfish Festival (which takes place (in real life) around mid-november). Besides for the snow in episode 8 Momo mentions that they crossed the 50th parallel north, from Japan I will bet the match will takes place somewhere beyond the Sakhalin Island maybe Kamchatka (not the best place if you want sunshine). And for the match against KMM it's located near the Fujiyama in Japan's Central Region, it's a subtropical climate. And for Miho's runaway I don't think she spent nearly a year on her own. For Shiho I know she felt that her daughter disgraced her style but not even trying to do some research of her 15-16yrs old daughter for a year (or maybe I'm just too sentimental) and she shows later that she's not as heartless as she means to be (she even bath with her daughters until they have 13yrs) and Maho she cares for her sister even if she doesn't show it (after all she sacrifices herself to the Nishizumi style to let Miho free). For me (it's my opinion not the truth) I think Miho runaway not long before being transfered to Ooarai (maybe a few weeks or maximum a month). Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 21:09, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Ah, I forgot about that MLLSD episode. Miho does seem to be really new to Ooarai, so it does make sense... You've convinced me on all counts lol TzenTaiGuan (talk) 22:20, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Hi TTG, I manage to find out when the film occurs. After the match against St.Glo/Pravda in the hot baths Yukari mentions "We begins our new semester next week!". In Japan the school second semester begins in October. So I should place the 63rd Tournament during September. Tell me what do you think See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 13:00, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Makes sense. Also shows why they were moving things out right after the announcement. I agree that the 63rd would be during late August/Early September, with the friendly match taking place in mid September, as well as the announcement. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 21:43, March 20, 2017 (UTC) LA2 character infobox Hi TTG, I'ld like to ask you why do you made a different infobox for Little Army 2 characters ???? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 09:35, March 3, 2017 (UTC) It was a while back before I realized we could just use the standard ones. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 09:45, March 3, 2017 (UTC) I will take care when I'll have 5 minutes. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 14:32, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Normally I update all LA2 infoboxes. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 00:07, March 4, 2017 (UTC)